The present invention relates to audio-visual data streams, and more specifically, to integrity verification of audio-visual data streams.
The integrity of audio-visual data streams needs to be verified in a range of situations. For example, with audio-visual film in the form of a police interview or closed-circuit television (CCTV) footage, the ability to tell that, neither the audio or video has been cut, edited or synced incorrectly is a valuable feature if the film is used in evidence later.
The verification of integrity is particularly useful in a standard-looking file format that is transmittable, storable and playable with standard software.